1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gel nail photocuring machine and more particularly to a gel nail photocuring machine with multicolor light effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Photocurable artificial fingernails are imitation fingernails formed by curing a photocurable gel with ultraviolet (UV) light. More specifically, a non-toxic natural photocurable resin is applied to a natural fingernail and then cured by irradiation such that a protective layer is formed on the surface of the natural nail. Apart from protecting the nail surface, the protective layer adds to the thickness and rigidity of the natural nail and helps correct the nail shape. The transparent or translucent resin also lends lucidity and charm to the natural nail.
The conventional gel nail photocuring machines are composed essentially of a machine body, a housing, a curing cavity in the housing, and an operation panel provided on the housing. To use such a gel nail photocuring machine, control instructions are input into the machine through the operation panel, which serves as a man-machine interface, and the working state of the machine (e.g., counting down, the current working mode, and the current light intensity) can be identified by the information displayed on the operation panel. While the gel nail photocuring machine is in operation, the user must pay close attention to, if not stare at, the information displayed on the operation panel in order to know the current working stage, and yet the limited size of the operation panel tends to cause eye strain. Besides, the exterior designs of the conventional gel nail photocuring machines are dull and lack variation.